headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Ghost
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Thaddeus Ghostal Actual name from the Space Ghost Coast to Coast animated series on Cartoon Network. Thaddeus Bach This was Space Ghost's real name as per the 2005 comic book mini-series by DC Comics | continuity = | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Gary Owens }} Space Ghost is a fictional character created by Hanna-Barbera Productions and designed by Alex Toth for CBS in the 1960s. His real name has been revealed to be Thaddeus Ghostal. He was the central protagonist of the Space Ghost animated television series of the 1960s. In the TV series, Space Ghost was voiced by actor Gary Owens. In his original incarnation, Space Ghost was a costumed sci-fi superhero who, with his sidekick teen helpers Jan, Jace, and Blip the monkey, fought super-villains in outer space. Comic book publisher, Comico, published a Space Ghost comic book series in 1987. In the 1990s, the character was brought back as a host for his own fictional late-night talk show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. In the 2000s, he was revamped as a serious superhero once again in a comic book miniseries by DC Comics. In the DC Comics series, Space Ghost's real name is Thaddeus Bach. Equipment * Invisio-button: This was a button located on the center panel of Space Ghost's belt. By pressing it, he could render himself invisible. * Power bands: Space Ghost wears a power band on each wrist. By pressing a button on the top of the band, Space Ghost can emit various energy beams, including a laser ray, a freeze ray and an electro-beam. * Force field: Space Ghost's belt could also emit an electric force field that surrounded his entire body. This enabled him to survive in the rigors of outer space. Notes & Trivia * * Thaddeus Ghostal, Tad Ghostal and Thaddeus Bach all redirect to this page. * Trademark: Intoning his name in a drawn out, echoing voice, "Spaaaaace Ghoooooooost!" * Space Ghost shorts were aired interchangeably with episodes of Dino Boy. The collected series aired as Space Ghost & Dino Boy even though the two shows were unrelated. * Toycom released a Space Ghost action figure, but this was part of the Space Ghost Coast to Coast series and came with a desk and chair accessory. * The first Space Ghost comic book was a one-shot published by Gold Key Productions in 1967. * The second Space Ghost comic book was also a one-shot, published by Comico in 1987. * DC Comics published a six-issue Space Ghost limited series in 2005. Although it maintained the trappings of the original concepts, this series brought the character into a more serious light. See also External Links * * Space Ghost at Wikipedia * * Space Ghost at the Cartoon Network Wiki References ---- Category:Investigation